This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To advance basic and translational research capabilities through development of effective diagnostics, drugs and vaccines for emerging infectious diseases, drug abuse, bioterrorism, metabolic disorders and cancer.